Jak w Raju
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Jack X Kate, czyli moja ulubiona parka w akcji. Opowiadanie o tym, co wynikło z pewnego spotkania nad wodospadem. Ekhem, momenty. Miłego czytania!


Dzień wstał wyjątkowo ładny i słoneczny. Nadal nie padało, chociaż według Michaela powinna nadejść już pora monsunowa. Kate obudziła się wypoczęta i w dobrym humorze. Postanowiła wybrać się na spacer. Na plażę wyszło już wiele osób, ale to jakoś ją zraziło. Wbiła ręce w kieszenie przydużych szarych bojówek, które znalazła dla niej Claire w jakiejś walizce i weszła w przyjemny chłód dżungli. Szła jakiś kwadrans, kiedy wyraźnie usłyszała szum pobliskiego wodospadu. Przedarła się przez gęste zarośla nad jego brzeg. Miejsce było naprawdę piękne. Nad powierzchnią krystalicznie czystej wody unosiła się delikatna mgiełka. Sama woda, z pewnością chłodna, wyglądała bardzo kusząco.

Kate stała przez chwilę, wpatrując się w falujące delikatnie jeziorko. Po chwili ściągnęła buty i rzuciła je nieopodal na trawę. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Rześkie powietrze miało słodki wręcz posmak. Zdjęła z siebie bluzkę i stanik i położyła je na butach. Zsunęła spodnie wraz z bielizną. Rozejrzała się jeszcze dookoła. Cisza. Spokój. Gdzieś głęboko w dżungli zaśpiewał ptak. Wszystko wydawało się jej takie naturalne, nawet jej nagość. Rozwiązała włosy, które łagodnymi falami spadły jej na ramiona i małe sterczące piersi. Zrobiła krok i weszła do wody. Jest stopy opłynął przyjemny chłód. Weszła dalej, stopniowo zanurzając się w cudownym błękicie. Po chwili odbiła się stopami od dna i przepłynęła pod wodą aż do wodospadu. Wynurzyła się i opłukała twarz, odgarniając mokre kosmyki włosów.

Do jej piersi przykleił się jakiś listek. Z uśmiechem skojarzyła go z listkiem figowym. Poczuła się, jak Ewa, która czeka na Adama. Była więc w Raju. Ujęła go w palce i położyła na powierzchni wody. Prąd zabrał go ze sobą i po chwili zniknął jej z oczu.

Znowu zanurzyła się i popłynęła do brzegu. Wynurzyła się i zebrała mokre włosy w gruby, lśniący warkocz. Ułożyła go na ramieniu. Nagle, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, podniosła oczy i znieruchomiała. Kilka kroków przed nią stał Jack. Ich spojrzenia jednak nie spotkały się. Mężczyzna patrzył na jej piersi i niemal czuła jego wzrok na swoim nagim dekolcie. Drgnęła, bo oto przeszył ją zimny dreszcz. Wydała się sobie pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek atrakcyjności i kobiecości, wręcz brzydką. Nie wiedziała, jak długo stał na brzegu i ją obserwował. Nie próbowała nawet zakryć się albo zanurkować i uciec jak najdalej od niego! On na nią patrzył! I to jeszcze z pożądaniem w oczach! Poczuła, że Jack jej pragnie. Niemal była tego pewna. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Mężczyzna po chwili drgnął, jakby wyrwał się z głębokiego zamyślenia. Spuścił oczy. Kate zagryzła usta. Po chwili jednak ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Jack zamrugał kilkakrotnie i uniósł lekko brwi jak miał to w zwyczaju. Uniósł dłoń i potarł nią policzek pokryty kilkudniowym zarostem. Uśmiechnął się z roztargnieniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Kate drgnęła. Dopiero teraz uniosła ramiona i ukryła w dłoniach piersi.

- I jaka opinia, doktorze? – zapytała, siląc się na odwagę; nie chciała, aby dostrzegł jej zakłopotanie i zażenowanie, chociaż wiedziała, że jej zachowanie było całkowicie racjonalne.

Jack roześmiał się wdzięcznie, ukazując dwa rzędy białych, zdrowych zębów. Zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie powiedziała jakiś świetny dowcip, a cała sytuacja była jak najbardziej normalna.

- Jest pani zdrowa jak ryba. – Uniósł brwi, nadal uśmiechając się.

- To dobrze. – Kate udała ulgę. – Już myślałam, że coś jest nie tak, bo tak uważnie mnie oglądałeś…

Mężczyzna spuścił oczy. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu.

- Ja już pójdę. – Jack machnął jej dłonią.

- Dobrze, w takim razie, do zobaczenia w obozie.

Jack powoli odszedł i zniknął między drzewami. Dziewczyna poczuła dziwny smutek. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że serce bije jej jak oszalałe. Znowu nie mogła się ruszyć. Uniosła dłonie i ukryła w nich twarz. Dlaczego pozwoliła mu odejść?... Patrzył na nią, pragnął jej. A ona pragnęła jego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nagle usłyszała odgłos kroków. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Wstrzymała oddech. Z lasu wyszedł Jack i ruszył w jej stronę zdecydowanym krokiem. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, znalazła się w jego silnych, męskich ramionach. Zadrżała pod wpływem jego nagłej, niespodziewanej bliskości. Objął ją mocno. Z uchem przy jego piersi słuchała bicia jego serca. Było szybkie.

Nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszulę. Pod palcami poczuła miękkie owłosienie na jego podbrzuszu i napięte zaraz pod skórą mięśnie. Ujęła materiał i podciągnęła go do góry. Mężczyzna pozwolił się rozebrać. Jej usta zaczęły błądzić po jego ciele. Ciemne, kręcone włoski na jego piersiach łaskotały ją lekko; zachichotała. Zaczęła pieścić wargami jego szyję. Po chwili jej dłonie zjechały do jego spodni. Bez trudu rozsunęła rozporek mocno sfatygowanych dżinsów. Usłyszała, jak jęknął i poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoim policzku. Wsunęła dłoń za pasek jego czarnych bokserek i zamknęła ją na jego męskości, która od razu zareagowała na jej dotyk i stwardniała.

Kate uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wysunęła powoli dłoń i ściągnęła z niego spodnie. Po chwili oboje byli całkiem nadzy. Dziewczyna podniosła oczy i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Patrzył na nią tak, jak wcześniej, ale dostrzegła w jego oczach niemą prośbę o więcej. Uniósł dłonie i ujął jej twarz. Pocałował ją w usta. Jego ręce zsunęły się na jej ramiona pokryte gęsią skórką i niżej. Długie, zgrabne palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się lekko na jej piersiach. Zaczął ją pieścić. Po chwili poczuła jego dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Wsunął ją między jej uda. Kate podświadomie zacisnęła je, czując mocniej jego dotyk. Jęknęła.

Mężczyzna podniósł ją i ułożył na trawie. Zdjął z jej policzka niesforny kosmyk włosów i pocałował ją. Uśmiechnęła się. Jack zaczął składać pocałunki na jej piersiach. Były szybkie i zachłanne. To spodobała się kobiecie.

- Weź mnie – wyszeptała, drżącym z narastającego podniecenia głosem.

Jack uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Kobieta uniosła się na łokciach i rozsunęła uda. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej i wszedł w nią delikatnie, ale stanowczo i pewnie. Objęła go mocno. Poczuła jego brzuch tuż przy swoim. Pocałowała go w szyję. On zaś wsunął palce w jej włosy. Po chwili zaczął poruszać się lekko w przód i w tył. Czuła go w sobie. Zagryzła wargi i objęła go nogami. Po chwili poczuła przyjemne napięcie w dole brzucha. Mężczyzna przyśpieszył, jego oddech stał się ciepły i szybki. Mocniej przycisnęła go do siebie, spragniona jego bliskości. Miał niesamowite ciało. Wysportowane i muskularne.

Kate jęknęła z podniecenia. Jack zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Po chwili poczuła, narastające napięcie. Nagle coś w niej pękło i fala rozkoszy rozlała się po całym jej ciele, przynosząc przyjemne ciepło. Krzyknęła, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na jego plecach. Jack tymczasem zadrżał spazmatycznie i znieruchomiał w jej uścisku. Poczuła, jak kropelka potu spływa jej po policzku. Jej oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Rozluźniła nieco uścisk. Mężczyzna oddychał szybko, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Nadal drżał. Objęła go mocno, rozpłakując się na dobre. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił jej uścisk.

- Już dobrze, Katie – wyszeptał łagodnie. – Już dobrze…

Wysunął się z niej lekko i osunął się obok niej na trawę. Przez chwilę leżeli obok siebie na plecach i patrzyli w czyste, błękitne niebo. Oddychali ciężko. Jack ujął jej dłoń i przycisnął do swoich ust.

- Jesteś taka piękna – powiedział. – Jak bogini.

- Jak Ewa?

- Ewa była przecież człowiekiem.

Kate odwróciła się w jego stronę, położyła na boku i oparła głowę na łokciu.

- Ale też musiała być piękna. Uwiodła w końcu Adama.

- Bardzo możliwe. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. – Jesteś więc jak Ewa.

- A ty jak Adam?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Na to wygląda.

- A wokół nas Raj!

Oboje roześmiali się w głos.

- Chyba czas wracać do obozu – powiedział, podnosząc się z trawy.

- Opieka medyczna przez całą dobę – zażartowała. – Bez ciebie sobie nie poradzą.

Jack wstał i sięgnął po swoje ubrania. Kate łakomie patrzyła na jego nagie ciało. Mężczyzna ubrał się i spojrzał na nią.

- Do zobaczenia, Kate – rzucił jakby nigdy nic.

- Tak, do zobaczenia, Jack.

Uśmiechając się, ruszył powoli w stronę drzew. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

- Dziękuję, Kate.

- Och, to ja dziękuję.

Mężczyzna odszedł. Kate usiadła i po chwili też się ubrała. Spojrzała jeszcze na wygniecioną trawę pod stopami i ruszyła w stronę plaży. Uśmiechała się do siebie.

Bryza morska przyniosła zapach soli, kiedy dziewczyna wyszła na piasek.

- Ewuniu! – Usłyszała gdzieś za sobą.

Odwróciła się. W jej stronę szedł Sawyer. Spojrzała na niego, rumieniąc się lekko na wspomnienia poprzedniej okazji, kiedy padło to imię.

- Dlaczego tym razem „Ewuniu"? – zapytała, starając się ukryć zażenowanie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak jakoś przywiodłaś mi na myśl Ewę. Tylko twoje ubranie… Powinno go w zasadzie brakować…

Uśmiechnęła się. Cały czas czuła na sobie drżące dłonie Jacka i jego pocałunki.

- Brakowało jeszcze kilka minut temu – rzuciła zalotnym tonem i powoli odeszła.

- Mam nadzieję, że Adama też nie było! – krzyknął za nią, śmiejąc się.

- Przykro mi. Był – wyszeptała cicho sama do siebie.

KONIEC


End file.
